Strange Little Happenings
by Dark-Lady-Devinity
Summary: Oneshot. Zosan. Little incidents can cause so much change. A kiss may lead to another. Shounenai.


**Strange Little Happenings**

_Dark Lady Devinity_

The first time it happened, it was an accident. The waves were particularly choppy and had tossed the ship back and forth in a wild motion. Sanji had been in the kitchen preparing a delicious cake for his lovely Nami-san and Robin-chan. Zoro had walked in, ignored the cook and went for Sanji's secret stash of alcohol. (The blond still doesn't know how the swordsman found it. Tracking senses, maybe?) Zoro pulled out a bottle of rum and had cracked it open.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sanji had hissed, displeased with Zoro's presence when he had to concentrate so carefully on the ladies' dessert.

"What does it look like?" Zoro had answered, waving the bottle around.

The wild seas had make training difficult, as Zoro's weights keep rolling away. The last time they rolled, Nami had nearly fallen over one. She then yelled at the swordsman and smacked him upside the head. Zoro had retreated to the galley, cursing navigators and hoping for good hard alcohol. Unfortunately, he found Sanji also.

However, life can be a bitch as could the sea. And both temperamental ladies were working hand in hand that day. As Zoro finished his first gulp of rum, the ship pitched sharply forward. The moss-haired warrior went crashing with it, dropping the bottle. The bottle smashed onto the floor, spilling liquor everywhere while Zoro found himself tossed upon Sanji, lips pressed tightly together.

The two stood still, lost in time. As if satisfied with her chaos, the sea calmed down and waited for the explosion that was to happen next.

Both males pulled away, horrified. They were blushing madly and both had slightly furious looks in their eyes. Sanji moved ever so slightly before kicking Zoro in the head.

"Get out of my kitchen!"

"Didn't want to be here in the first place!"

**x-x-x**

The second time it happened, it was brought on by one of Usopp's tall tales. The liar had told Chopper that a kiss could cure all sorts of nasty colds. This had led the tiny doctor to thinking, as Zoro was downstairs in the bunk room with a fierce cold. The swordsman had been training in the wintery air again, shirtless. Life had teamed up with Mother Nature this time in order to weave her magical chaos and bitchy ways.

Chopper had gathered all the members of the Going Merry down in the bunk room. He proclaimed that one of the crew mates must kiss Zoro in order to make him all better. Robin smirked and Nami giggled, Sanji blanched and Luffy just looked confused. Usopp, meanwhile, was laughing it up in a corner. Zoro simply groaned in annoyance.

"I suppose it should be one of the girls?" Chopper asked. "Human boys prefer girls, don't they?"

"Oh, oh no Chopper!" Usopp wheezed. "It has to be a guy's kiss to cure a cold! On the lips, too!"

Nami burst out into full-fledged laughter. Even Robin couldn't help but laugh. Meanwhile, Chopper was taking this new development to mind. _He _couldn't kiss Zoro; he was much too young. Luffy didn't know what was going on, Usopp couldn't stop laughing and the girls where automatically out of the question. That had left...

"Sanji!" Chopper cried.

"NO!" both Zoro and Sanji had screamed, affronted.

"Oh, but you have to!" Nami said. "Sanji-kun, only you can save Zoro!" (She was trying desperately to stop laughing.)

Sanji, not thinking, but completely enraptured with Nami, yelled, "Of course! Anything for you!" He did not realize he had just sealed his fate until it was too late.

"I'm going to kill you, Usopp!" Zoro had screamed.

'Dear God.' Sanji had thought before he quickly kissed Zoro. Then he pulled away as fast as he could.

In the end, Sanji hadn't cured Zoro's cold. Instead, he caught it himself. (Chopper still hasn't figured out why.)

**x-x-x**

The third time it happened was different and, yet, the same as the first two strange little happenings. For once, both sea and nature were calm. Life had returned to her simple routine of eating, sleeping, adventures and battles with the marines. It was normal. However, normality was not made to last in the life of a pirate. And once things had been set in motion, you either had to sit back and watch as those things took their due course or see if they faded into the past.

Somehow, a kiss between nakama will not fade into the past.

Somehow, a kiss can lead to much more confusing thoughts, until thoughts turn into feelings and feelings into something more.

The third time it happened, nothing happened. Nothing that was not normal. The crew of the Going Merry enjoyed a delicious meal before sighting a new island. They explored, meet the locals and accidentally ran into a navy base. The usual battle ensured; Usopp hidden away safely, yet still able to take amazing shots at the enemy. Chopper in full form, slamming a man across the battle arena. Robin used her many hands as Nami did her share. Luffy took out the most men with his rubber-man attacks while Sanji kicked and Zoro slashed.

The end result was the same also. Luffy won his battle and lead his crew back to the Going Merry. There was meat to be had, after all.

However, a difference hung in the air too. Sanji and Zoro both held back. Between cook and swordsman, a strange little happening had taken place. So many kisses and close calls between the two, petty fights and verbal exchanges that took place; feelings don't need to create themselves out of thin air. It doesn't matter how strange they are.

"Nasty wound you have there." Sanji commented on the deep red gash on Zoro's shoulder on the way back to the ship.

"Nothing worse than anything I've had before." Zoro replied, not minding the free flowing blood. Stranger things were taking place.

"What's happened?" Sanji asked.

"Huh? Nothing."

"No, I mean, since that first incident in the kitchens?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not."

Then the strangest little happening of all occurred that day. As sun began to set, cook and swordsman moved closer together. A kiss exchanged. It was soft, most would say sweet, but first real kisses are always like that. Tentative, as if afraid the break the person on the receiving end.

Love can be such a strange thing. Did it always exist? Or did circumstance create it?

The third time it happened, it no longer was one of those strange little happenings.

**END**


End file.
